LEGO Dimensions 2: Vortech's Vengeance!
This expansion is exclusive towards the Wii U, it is manly because of one of the new franchises being the Legend of Zelda Summary All is calm in the LEGO Multiverse with Lord Vortech being in an infinite rift loop; until a Swan known as the Dent-Maker breaks him out and takes control of Foundation Prime and kidnaps Alex Porter, Cable and Damien Maximoff using Purple and Black Portals! Now Lord Vortech must set things right; but he can't do it alone... He'll need stronger heroes from other worlds! So he creates special blue and white portals to transport Ryder, Deadpool and Suzan Hinako towards Vorton to help find the series 2 Foundation Elements to stop the Dent-Maker from colliding all Dimensions into one! You're gonna need an even BIGGER IMAGINATION! New Franchises There are fourteen new franchises added into this installment of the LEGO Dimensions Saga, and each of them will be worthy in defeating the Dentmaker! *Adventure Time *Archer *Five Nights at Freddy's *Gravity Falls *Legend of Zelda *Marvel Comics *Masters of the Mutliverse (Debut Franchise) *Mixels *PAW Patrol *Robot Chicken *Sonic the Hedgehog *Steven Universe *Team Fortress 2 *The Peanuts Movie Returning Franchises Sometimes to even out the playing field; you need some veterans to help out the trainees! *DC Comics *Ninjago *Scooby Doo *The LEGO Movie *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz Packs Launched Expansion Pack *Wii U Exclusive Expansion Pack (Includes Ryder and his ATV, Deadpool, and Suzan Hinako) Fun Packs *Amethyst Fun Pack (Amethyst + Purple Prowler) *Agitha Fun Pack (Agitha + Golden Butterfly) *Ami Hinako Fun Pack (Ami Hinako + Masked Mustang) *Amy Rose Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) *Balloon Boy Fun Pack (Balloon Boy + Carousel) *Big the Cat Fun Pack (Big the Cat + Green Hopper) *BMO Fun Pack (BMO + Spark Buggy) *Cali Fun Pack (Cali + Wisp Powered Ambulence) *Cat Smash Fun Pack (Cat Smash + Mono-Chroma Motobike) *Chickaletta Fun Pack (Chickaletta + Faberge Flyer) *Chica Fun Pack (Chica + Cupcake Tank) *Cheryl Fun Pack (Cheryl Tunt + Babou) *Knuckles Fun Pack (Knuckles + Land Breaker) *Mangle Fun Pack (Mangle + Cove Cruise) *Marionette Fun Pack (Marionette + Music Box) *Marshall Fun Pack (Marshall + Fire Engine) *Metalbeard Fun Pack (Metalbeard + Seacow) *Pam Fun Pack (Pam + Excelsior) *Ray Gillette Fun Pack (Ray Gillette + Wheel Chair) *Robo-Pup Fun Pack (Robo-Pup + PAW Patroller) *Robo SWAT Fun Pack (Robo SWAT + Police Dropship) *Skull Kid Fun Pack (Skull Kid + Giant Cucco) *Shadow Fun Pack (Shadow + Dark Rider) *Tails Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 1) *Zamantha Glendale Fun Pack (Zamantha Glendale + Snake Speedster) *Zuma Fun Pack (Zuma + Hovercraft) Level Packs *Twilight Turmoil Level Pack (Midna + Ball and Chain + Wolf Link) *Deliver the Payload Level Pack (Heavy + Payload + Sandvich) *Scroll with It Level Pack (Farmer Yumi + Yumi's Tractor + Rocky's Catapult) *Flashback of Fifi Level Pack (Fifi + Beat Boxer + Spunky Sopwith) *ISIS's Most Wanted Level Pack (Sterling Archer + Dodge Challenger + Duffel Bag) *Nerd V.S. The Forces of Evil Level Pack (Nerd + Nerd Rider + Aqua Teen Hover-Float) Team Packs *Adventure Time Team Pack (Finn + War Elephant and Jake + Lady Rainicorn) *Five Nights at Freddy's Team Pack (Fredbear + Bedlighter and Springtrap + Vent o' Velocity) *PAW Patrol Team Pack (Chase + Police Truck and Skye + Helicopter) *Robot Chicken Team Pack (Robot Chicken + Robo-Cruiser and Mad Scientist + TV Truck) *Sonic the Hedgehog Team Pack (Blaze the Cat + Sol Blazer and Silver the Hedgehog + Kinetic Kopter) *The Peanuts Movie Team Pack (Snoopy + Sopwith Camel and Woodstock + Woodstock's Nest) Unlikely Allies Packs The Unlikely Allies Packs or Frenemies Packs have two rivals settling their differences with one another to stop the Dent Maker! This is the first game to introduce these packs. *Gravity Falls Frenemy Pack (Bill Cypher + Xanthar and Stanford Pines + Universe Portal) *Ninjago Frenemy Pack (Skylar + Cloud Cooker and Master Chen + Mech of Elements) *Masters of the Multiverse Frenemy Pack (Clockwise Hinako + Turbo Table and Emily + Kit-tastrophe Karrier) *PAW Patrol Frenemy Pack (Mayor Goodway + Sunstone Scooter and Mayor Humdinger + Moonstone Moped) *Sonic the Hedgehog Frenemy Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Speed Star and Doctor Eggman + Egg Pod) *The LEGO Movie Frenemy Pack (Lord Business + Free Zee the Friendly Micromanager and Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Land Submarine) *The Simpsons Frenemy Pack (Itchy + Batarat and Scratchy + Hammertooth Tiger) Adventure Worlds The Adventure Worlds from the first game stay the same, but the new ones are debuting here. Adventure Time The Land of OOO *Tree Fort *Ice Kingdom *Candy Kingdom *Fire Kingdom *Lumpy Space *The Lich's Well of Power *The Nightosphere *City of Thieves *Lemongrab Kingdom Archer *New York *ISIS Headquarters *Tunt Manor *Sterling Archer's Apartment *Malory Archer's Apartment *Space Station Horizon *Sea Tunt **Moscow, Russia *KGB Headquarters **Paris, France *ODIN Headquarters **San Marcos *San Marcos Palace Five Nights at Freddy's *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNAF) *The Office (FNAF) *The Showstage (FNAF) *Pirate's Cove *Kitchen *West Hall *Backstage *East Hall *Restrooms *Dining Area *Supply Closet *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (FNAF 2) *The Office (FNAF 2) *Show Stage (FNAF 2) *Parts/Service *Main Hall *Game Area *Prize Counter *Kid's Cove *Left Air Vent *Right Air Vent *Party Room 1 *Party Room 2 *Party Room 3 *Party Room 4 *Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction *The Office (FNAF 3) *Fredbear's Family Diner (FNAF 4) *The Showstage (FNAF 4) *Parts and Services (FNAF 4) *The Child's House (FNAF 4) *The Bedroom *Plushtrap's Hallway Gravity Falls Gravity Falls *Circle Park *Dusk 2 Dawn *Fearamid *Gleeful's Auto Sale *Gravity Falls Cemetery *Gravity Falls Forest *Gravity Falls Mall *Gravity Falls Pool *Greasy's Diner *Lake Gravity Falls *Man Cave *Mystery Shack *Northwest Manor *Prison Bubble *Scuttlebutt Island *Skull Fracture *Summerween Superstore *Tent of Telepathy Legend of Zelda Hyrule *Hyrule Field (Present Era) *Hyrule Castle *Faron Woods *Temple of Souls *Temple of the Sacred Sword *Valley of Seers Era of Majora and the Ocarina of Time *Death Mountain *The Water Temple *The Forest Temple *The Moon Era of Twilight *Hyrule Field (Twilight Era) *Palace of Twilight *Agitha's Castle *Hyrule Castle (Twilight Era) Era of the Skyward Sword *Skyloft *Isle of the Goddess *Knight Academy *Light Tower *Waterfall Cave *The Sealed Grounds Marvel Comics New York City *Avengers Mansion *Central Park *Daily Bugle *Empire State Building *Grand Central Station *Marvel HQ *Oscorp Tower *Shield Helicarrier *Statue of Liberty *Times Square *X-Mansion Masters of the Multiverse San-Fran-Calico *Albatross Avenue *Canary Canal *Turkey Turnpike H.E.A.R.T.S. HQ *Break Room *Briefing Room *Training Room *Weapons Room Mixels *Farmlands *Frozen Volcanoes *Infernite Kingdom *Klinkerton *Lixer Land *Magic Tent *Mine *Mountain City *Nixels Land *Orbitopia *Spiky Desert *Sproingy Lands *Swamplands *Weldo Land PAW Patrol Adventure Bay *Big View Trail **Spider King's Hideout *City Hall *Farmer Yumi's Farm *Farmer Yumi's Pond *Jake's Snowboard Resort *Katie's Pet Parlor *Porter's Cafe *Rock Island *Seal Island *The Bay *The Beach *The Lookout *The Pup Park *The River *Train Station **Foggybottom *Humdinger's Former Lair **The Jungle *Temple of the Monkey Queen **The South Pole *Santa's Workshop *Everest's Igloo Robot Chicken *Mad Scientist's Castle *Neighborhood of the Nerd *Supermansion *Camp Crystal Lake *Squidbillie Trailerpark Sonic the Hedgehog *Angel Island Zone *Green Hill Zone *Death Egg Zone *Seaside Hill *Crisis City *Twinkle Park Steven Universe Beach City *Beach City Funland *Beach City Pier *Beach Citywalk Fries *Big Donut *It's a Wash *Beach House *Crystal Gem Temple Team Fortress *2Fort *Sawmill *Eyeaduct *Ghost Fort *Snowplow *Hellstone *Helltower *Carnival of Carnage The Peanuts Movie Charlie Brown's Neighborhood *Snoopy's Doghouse *Elementary School *Summer Carnival Snoopy's Dreamscape *Peppermint Jungle *Temple of Bunnies *Lunar Surface *Skies of Paris *Parisian Underground *Melody Chateau Plot To be added Story Mode Levels *Hyrule Hi-Jinxes! (Universe: Legend of Zelda) (Foes to Fight: Leevers, Moblins, Octorocks, Wizzrobe) (Boss: Skull Kid) (Person in Peril: Tingle) *Gotta Go Fast! (Universe: Sonic the Hedgehog) (Foes to Fight: Nixels, Copter Cats, Thunder Raptors, Basket-Brawlers) (Boss: General Nixel, Gohma) (Person in Peril: Cream the Rabbit) *Beach, Blanket, Biplanes (Universe: Steven Universe) (Foes to Fight: Egg Pawn, Blue Fighters, Shadow Woodstocks, Moto Bug) (Boss: The Red Baron) (Person in Peril: Petey Fryman) *Rise of the Robokins (Universe: Robot Chicken) (Foes to Fight: Caterkiller, Green Skeletons, Dinolfos, Chopper Cats) (Bosses: Robokin Ryder, Robo-Patrol) (Person in Peril: Gummy Bear) *Five Nights; Five Fiends (Universe: Five Nights at Freddys) (Foes to Fight: Bouncepot, Chop N' Roll, Boxbyte, Endoskeletons and Goldmines) (Bosses: Auto-Chipper, Bubba, Browboy, Porkpatch and Eyesore) (Person in Peril: Crying Child) *Helicarrier Havoc! (Universe: Marvel Comics) (Foes to Fight: Stalmaster, Lizardlfos, Sardine Shooter, Skeletrons) (Boss: Posion Ivy, Rona Thorn, Lord Virus.) (Person in Peril: Gwen Stacy) * ISIS Insanity! (Universe: Archer) (Foes to Fight: A.I.M Soldiers, Robo-Police, Cowardly Crows, Pumpkin Bombers) (Bosses: Jasper, Manbat, Venom, Sinister) (Person in Peril: Krieger's Virtual Girlfriend) * Dreams become Nightmares! (Universe: PAW Patrol) (Foes to Fight: Fred-lets, Eyeball Bats, Snake Pyro, Candy Zombies, Utahraptor, Bubble Basher) (Bosses: Monoculus, Horseless Headless Horseman, Mad Scientist's Son, Robo-Rooster aka Dark Meat and Nightmare) (Person in Peril: Francois Turbot) *Eclipse of Happiness (Universe: The Peanuts Movie) (Foes to Fight: Owl-Snipers, Moblins, Gray Mann's Robots, Sign Zombie) (Boss: Great Beast Ganon) (Person in Peril: Marcie) *All for Intelligence (Universe: Team Fortress) (Foes to Fight: Eyeball Bats, Egg Pawn, Robo-Birds, FBI Commandos) (Bosses: Barry Dylan and Mutated Bread Monster) (Person in Peril: Archimedes) *Mixel Mashup (Universe: Mixels) (Foes to Fight: Robo-Police, Alligator, Cop Crocs, Penguin's Henchmen) (Boss: Galactus) (Person in Peril: Zorch) *Gravity has Fallen! (Universe: Gravity Falls) (Foes to Fight: Eyeball Bats, Skeleton Scout, Graymann's Robots) (Boss: The Masked Mistress and her Kit-tastrophe Hydra) (Person in Peril: Toby Determined) *The Deadly Zetis of OOO(Universe: Adventure Time) (Foes to Fight: Robo-SWAT, Micro-Managers, Graymann's Robots, Egg Pawn) (Boss: The Deadly Six) (Person in Peril: Peppermint Butler) *Attack on Vorton (Universe: Lego Dimensions/The LEGO Movie) (Foes to Fight: All of them!) (Boss: Dent-Maker) (Person in Peril: Nightguard) *Twisted Brick Road (Universe: Wizard of Oz) (Foes to Fight: Flying Monkeys, Utahraptors, Terror Dogs, Fire Spiders) (Boss: Elemental Kit-Tastrophe Crew) (Person in Peril: Annie Em) *Shifted Springfield (Universe: The Simpsons) (Foes to Fight: Eyeball Bats, Graymann's Robots, Centi-pedles, Dent-Cendants) (Boss: Shifting Adventure Bay Snow Monster) (Person in Peril: Sideshow Mel) *Painting the Town; For Real this Time! (Universe: DC Universe) (Foes to Fight: Orcs, Core Crows, Shadow Beasts) (Boss: Chroma Zant and Nega Egg Wisp) (Person in Peril: Jimmy the Rat) *Ghosts of your Past!! (Universe: Scooby Doo) (Foes to Fight: Ghosts, Skeletons, Thieving Magpies) (Boss: Ten 1000 Volt Ghost, Mephiles the Dark, Pterodactyl Ghost) (Person in Peril: Seth Green) *Locating the Great Devourer (Universe: Ninjago) (Foes to Fight: Nindroids, Daleks, Cyberman, Lexbots, Sardine Shooters, Micromanagers) (Boss: Gray Mann, Great Devourer) (Person in Peril: Greg Universe) *A Dented Prime Foundation (Universe: Lego Dimensions) (Foes to Fight: Dent-Cendants, Copter Cats, Leevers, Anubis Guards) (Boss: Dent-Maker) (Person in Peril: Old Man Mcgucket) *Tri Hard 2: The Trekoning (Universe: PAW Patrol, Masters of the Multiverse and Marvel Comics) (Foes to Fight: Sardine Shooters, Basket-Brawlers, Seagulls, Flightless Frogmen, A.I.M Soliders, Army Ants, Cowardly Crows) (Boss: The Tri 2.0) (Person in Peril: Seth Legasse) *Dented Dimension (Universe: All of them!) (Foes to Fight: All of Them!) (Boss: Spirodon Skorpio, The Dented Beast) (Person in Peril: Ricky Recycle Bin) Bonus Levels aka Level Packs *Deliver the Payload (Universe: Team Fortress 2) (Foes to Fight: Gray Mann's Robots, Green Skeletons) (Boss: Merasmus) (Person in Peril: The Administrator) (Minikit Reward: Team Dancefloor 2) *Twilight Turmoil (Universe: Legend of Zelda) (Foes to Fight: Shadowbeast, Darknuts, Moblins, Octorock) (Boss: Zant) (Person in Peril: Hyrule Captain) (Minikit Reward: Agressive Argonrok) *Scroll with It! (Universe: PAW Patrol) (Playable Characters: Level Pack Farmer Yumi) (Foes to Fight: Sardine Shooter, Basket-Brawlers, Utahraptors, Eyeball Bats) (Boss: Fogasco) (Person in Peril: Farmer Al) (Minikit Reward: Pup-Fu Boogie!) *Flashback of Fifi (Universe: The Peanuts Movie) (Foes to Fight: Temple Guards, Blue Fighter, Note Nibbler, Starmen) (Boss: Bad Wolf) (Person in Peril: Spike) (Minikit Reward: Fifi's Original Look) *ISIS' Most Wanted (Universe: Archer) (Foes to Fight: ODIN Goons, KGB Goons, Space Pirates, Yakuza Goon, Crooked Cops, Swiss Guards) (Bosses: Barry Dylan, Conway Stern, Rona Thorne, Lucas Troy, Uta and Manfred, George Spelvin, Keiko Chan and her Sister, Spelvin's Pirate Virus, Mr. Moto, Crenshaw, Charles and Rudy, Tony Drake and Spirodon Skorpio) (Person in Peril: Woodhouse) (Minikit Reward: Danger Zone Demolition Derby) *Nerd V.S. the Forces of Evil (Universe: Robot Chicken) (Foes to Fight: Winged Monkeys, Robo SWAT, Mordor Orcs, Nindroids, Robotron Grunt, Cybermen, Daleks, Weeping Angels, Sentry Turrets, Talking Trees and Rigelians) (Bosses: Robokin Wicked Witch, Robokin Wyldstyle, Robokin Benny, Robokin Emmet, Robokin Uni-Kitty, Robokin Legolas, Robokin Chell and King Homer) (Person in Peril: Santa Claus) (Minkit Reward: Robot Chicken Dance Characters This is a list of playable characters from the new franchises in the game. Adventure Time *BMO (Special Skills: Small Hatch Access, Hacking, Technology, Electricity) *Flame Princess (Special Skills: Fire Elemental, Gold Lego Melt, Hazard Protection, Silver Lego Blowup) *Finn the Human (Special Skills: Grass Elemental, Laser Deflection, Sword Switch, Vine Cut) *Ice King (Special Skills: Drone Ability, Flight, Ice Elemental, Magic) *Jake the Dog (Special Skills: Card Shark, Dig, Dive, Elastic Abilities) *Marceline (Special Skills: Flight, Invincibly, Super Strength, Transformation) *Princess Bubblegum (Special Skills: Drone Ability, Medic, Memory Puzzle Solver, Technology) *Earl of Lemongrab (Special Skills: Destroy and Build Lemon Bricks, Sonar Shatter, Sword Switches) Archer *Carol/Cheryl/Cherlene Tunt (Special Skills: Firestarter, Gold Lego Melt, Target {With Molotov Cocktails}) *Cyril Figgis (Special Skills: Hacking, Tech Panel, Virus Upload) *Doctor Krieger (Special Skills: Drone, Geiger Counter, Hacking, Technology Panel) *Lana Kane (Special Skills: Acrobat, High Jump, Stealth, Target) *Ray Gillette (Special Skills: Bomb defuse, Hacking, Techno Panel, Super Strength) *Katya Kazanova (Special Skills: Super strength, hacking, diving, techno panel, Seduce guards) *Pam Poovey (Special Skills: Electricity, Ground Pound, Invincibly, Super Strength) *Sterling Archer (Special Skills: Night Vision, Silver Lego Blowup, Stealth Ability, Target) Five Nights at Freddy's *Baby (Special Skills: Hacking, Technology Panel, Sonar Shatter) *Ballora (Special Skills: Hacking, Technology Panel, Sonar Shatter, Acrobatic) *Balloon Boy (Special Skills: Hacking, Illumination, Small Hatch Access, Technology Panel) *Bonnie the Bunny (Special Skills: Hacking, Sonar Shatter, Technology Panel) *Chica the Chicken (Special Skills: Drone, Hacking, Sonar Shatter, Technology Panel) *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Special Skills: Boomerang, Grapple Gun, Sonar Shatter, Super Speed) *Freddy Fazbear (Special Skills: Grapple Gun Hacking, Night Vision, Sonar Shatter) *Fredbear (Special Skills: Hacking, Sonar Shatter, Tech Panel, Super Strength) *Mangle (Special Skills: Acrobatic, Grapple Gun, High Jump, Sonar Shatter) *Marionette (Special Skills: Acrobatic, Conductor, High Jump, Sonar Shatter) *Plushtrap (Special Skills: Small Hatch Access, Hacking, Technology, Sonar Shatter) *Springtrap (Special Skills: Hatch Access, Sonar Shatter, Super Strength, Hacking) Gravity Falls *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines (Special Skills: Grapple Gun, Illumination {Lightbulb Sweater} Electricity {Lightning Bolt Sweater} Hacking {Computer Cursor Sweater} Dive Underwater {Seahorse and bubbles sweater} Rainbow LEGO Blowup {Rainbow Sweater} Dance Machine {1980s Costume} Small Hatch Access) *Grunkle Stan *Stanford Pines *Soos (Special Skills: Fix-It) *Wendy (Special Skills: Axe, Boomerang, Tree Chop, Acrobatics) *Pacifica Northwest (Special Skills: Seduce Guards, Acrobatic, High Jump, Small Hatch Access) *Bill Cipher (Special Skills: Flight, Solve Cryptid Puzzles, Re-Arranger, Telekinesis) *Gideon Gleeful (Special Skills: Telekinesis, Small Hatch Access, Magic) *Blendin Bladin (Special Skills: Hacking, Tech Panels, Time Travel, Teleport) Legend of Zelda *Agitha (Special Skills: Bug Net, Umbrella Float) *Impa (Special Skills: Sword Switch, Super Strength, Lava Protection) *Link (Special Skills: Use Sword Switches, Use Spin Switches) *Midna (Special Skills: Super Strength, Transformation, Twilight Brick Build and Destroy) *Skull Kid (Special Skills: Transformation, Levatation, Use Mask Switches) *Zelda (Special Skills: Transform into Sheik, Target, Acrobatic, Wall Jump) Marvel Comics *Spiderman *Deadpool *Thor *Hawkeye *Captian America *Iron Man *The Hulk *Black Widow Masters of the Multiverse *Clockwise Hinako *Kira Hinako *Ami Hinako *Logan Hinako (Special Skills: Super Speed, High Jump, Acrobatic, Target) *Monty Hinako (Special Skills: Hammer Throw, Grapple Tentacle, Elastic Abilities, Dive Underwater, Twilight Brick Destroy) *Suzan Hinako (Special Skills: Sword Switch, Acrobatics, High Jump, Seduce Guards) *Dancing Crow-Man (Special Skills: Dance Machine, Grapple Tongue, Flight, Super Speed) *Zamantha Glendale (Special Skills: Acrobatic, Blind Courage, Talk to Snakes, Sword Switch) *Elmina (Special Skills: Memory Puzzle Solver, Hacking, Tech Panel, Drone Ability) *Emily (Special Skills: Acrobatic, High Jump, Grapple Gun, Silver Lego Blowup) *Cat Smash (Special Skills: Super Strength, Destroy Ruby Bricks, Gold Lego melt, Silver Lego blowup) *Azuna Hayate (Special Skills: Acrobatic, Sword Switch, Ice Elemental, Talk to animals) Mixels *Flain *Seismo *Zaptor *Flurr *Gobba *Tentro PAW Patrol *Marshall (Special Skills: Hazard Cleanup, Water Switch, Talk to Birds, Big Transform into Arcana) *Rubble (Special Skills: Dig, Drill, Super Strength, Instruction Build) *Chase (Special Skills: Sonar Shatter, Tracking, Dig, Illumination) *Rocky (Special Skills: Fix-It Ability, Pole Vault, Re-Arranger, Target) *Zuma (Special Skills: Dive Underwater, Dance Machine) *Skye (Special Skills: Acrobatics, High Jumps, Flight) *Robo-Pup (Special Skills: Hacking, Flight, Dive, Dig, Tech Panel) *Carlos (Special Skills: Acrobatics, Solve Cryptid Puzzles, Whip, Vine Cut) *Everest (Special Skills: Ice Traction, Grapple Gun, Target) *Cali (Special Skills: Seduce Guards, Medical Puzzle Solver, Acrobatics, X-Ray) *Rio (Special Skills: Night Vision, Zipline, Stealth, Super Strength) *Ryder (Special Skills: Fix-It Ability, Hacking Ability, Acrobatics, Techno Panels, Change into Were-Ryder) *Katie (Special Skills: Pole Vault, Acrobatics, Change into Phoenix Princess) *Mayor Humdinger (Special Skills: Hacking Ability, Cane Jump, Solve Cryptid Puzzle, Stealth) *Farmer Yumi (Special Skills: Sword Switch, Acrobatics, Solve Scroll Puzzles) *Cap'n Turbot (Special Skills: Grappling Hook, Fishing) *Mayor Goodway (Special Skills: Illumination, Boomerang, Super Strength) *Chickaletta (Special Skills: Small Hatch Access, Talk to other Chickens, Hover in Air, Change into Ice Phoenix) Robot Chicken *Eagle Eye Smith (Special Skills: Blind Courage, Pole Vault, Staff Throw) *The Nerd (Special Skills: Hack, Tech Panel) *Robot Chicken (Special Skills: Flight, Underwater Swim, Hack, Tech Panel) *Mad Scientist (Special Skills: Hacking, Re-Arranger, Techno Panels) Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Jet the Hawk *Doctor Eggman *Amy Rose *Honey the Cat *Charmy Bee Steven Universe *Steven Universe *Pearl *Garnet *Amethyst *Connie *Peridot Team Fortress 2 *Heavy *Pyro *Demoman *Spy *Scout *Engineer *Soldier *Sniper *Medic *Miss Pauling The Peanuts Movie *Fifi (Skills: Fix-It, Acrobatic, High Jump) *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Linus Van Pelt *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty New Characters from Returning Franchises They were once non-playable but now they are promoted to it! The Lego Movie *President Business *Metalbeard *Vitruvius *Robo SWAT The Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale *Tin Man *The Scarecrow *The Cowardly Lion Scooby Doo *Velma *Daphne *Freddy *Scrappy Doo (Skills: Hatch access, dig, track, stealth) DC Comics *Robin *The Flash *Lex Luthor *The Riddler Ninjago *Pythor *Skylar *Skales *Master Chen The Simpsons *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *Scratchy *Itchy Voice Cast Main Characters *Hal Sparks: Zack Ryder Jr. *Nolan North: Deadpool *Hyden Walch: Suzan Hinako Adventure Time *Jeremy Shada: Finn the Human *John DiMaggio: Jake the Dog *Hyden Walch: Princess Bubblegum *Tom Kenny: Ice King, Gunther *Niki Yang: BMO *Jessica DiCicco: Flame Princess *Olivia Olson: Marceline the Vampire Queen *Steve Little: Peppermint Butler *Justin Roiland: Earl of Lemongrab Archer *H. John Benjamin: Sterling Archer *Judy Greer: Cheryl Tunt, Krieger's Virtual Girlfriend *Amber Nash: Pam Poovey *Chris Parnell: Cyril Figgus *Aisha Tyler: Lana Kane *Lucky Yates: Doctor Krieger *Jessica Walter: Malory Archer *Adam Reed: Ray Gillette *Ona Grauer: Katya Kazanova *Rachel Harris: Rona Thorne *Tom Kane: Woodhouse *Dave Willas: Barry Dillion DC Comics *Charlie Schlatter: The Flash *Scott Menville: Robin *Roger Craig Smith: The Riddler *Travis Willingham: Lex Luthor Five Nights at Freddy's *Billy West: Bonnie the Bunny, Toy Bonnie, Withered Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, Chica's Cupcake, Toy Chica's Cupcake, Phantom Chica's Cupcake, Nightmare Chica's Cupcake *Cree Summers: Mangle, Funtime Foxy aka Restorted Mangle, Phantom Mangle, Nightmare Mangle *Elizabeth Daily: Balloon Boy, JJ, Phantom BB, Nightmare BB, Crying Child *Jess Harnell: Foxy the Pirate Fox, Withered Foxy, Phantom Foxy, Nightmare Foxy *Ogie Banks: Plushtrap, Nightguard *Patrick Seitz: Nightmare, Fredbear *Robin Atkin Downes: Marionette, Phantom Marionette, Nightmarionette *Rich Brown: Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy. *Scott Cawthon: Phone Guy *Tara Platt: Chica the Chicken, Toy Chica, Phantom Chica, Nightmare Chica *Travis Willingham: Springtrap Gravity Falls *Alex Hirsch: Bill Cypher, Grunkle Stan, Old Man McGucket, Soos *Jackie Buscarino: Pacifia Northwest *Jason Ritter: Dipper Pines *JK Simmons: Stanford Pines *Justin Roiland: Blendin Blandin *Kristen Schaal: Mabel Pines *Linda Cardellini: Wendy *Thurop van Orman: Gideon Gleeful Legend of Zelda *Alex Hirsch: Skull Kid *Becky G: Midna *Josh Keaton: Link *Laura Bailey: Impa *Sam Marin: Zant *Joy Jacbonson: Princess Zelda *Tara Strong: Agitha PAW Patrol *Jessica D. Stone: Marshall *John DiMaggio: Rubble *Joey Camen: Chase *Billy West: Rocky, Alex Porter *Dee Bradley Baker: Zuma *Rachel Macfarlane: Skye *Tom Kenny: Robo-Pup *Lauren Tom: Everest *Roz Ryan: Chickaletta *David Herman: Mayor Humdinger *Ciara Bravo: Katie *Zach Callison: Rio *Kari Wahlgren: Cali *Curtis Armstrong: Cap'n Turbot *Ali Hillis: Farmer Yumi *James Arnold Taylor: Francois Turbot Vehicles Each vehicle can be rebuilt two more times for more madness! Adventure Time *Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant or A.P.T.W.E for short (Owner: Finn the Human) (Skills: Telekinesis, Silver Lego Blowup, Laser, Flight) *Tandem Defector (Owner: Finn the Human) (Skills: Laser Deflection, Super Strength, Sword Switches) *Warbound Humongous Adventure Mecha (Owner: Finn the Human) (Skills: Super Strength, Flight, Silver Lego Blowup, Laser, Telekinesis) *Lady Rainicorn (Owner: Jake the Dog) (Skills: Rainbow LEGO Blowup, Flight, Magic) *Tamed Disaster (Owner: Jake the Dog) (Skills: Silver LEGO Blowup, Flight, Laser) *Triple Rainicorn (Owner: Jake the Dog) (Skills: 3x Flight, Rainbow LEGO Blowup, Magic) Gadgets Each gadget can be rebuilt two more times Legend of Zelda *Ball and Chain (Owner: Midna) (Skills: Activate Weight Switches) *Chain Crawler (Owner: Midna) (Skills: Activate Weight Switches) *Deku Ba-Cha (Owner: Midna) (Skills: Activate Weight Switches) Mixels *Infernite Cubit *Infernite Triforce *Infernite Quad-Scepter *Cragster Cubit *Cragster Triforce *Cragster Quad-Scepter *Electroid Cubit *Electroid Triforce *Electroid Quad-Scepter *Frosticon Cubit *Frosticon Triforce *Frosticon Quad-Scepter *Fang Gang Cubit *Fang Gang Triforce *Fang Gang Quad-Scepter *Flexers Cubit *Flexers Triforce *Flexers Quad-Scepter PAW Patrol *Rocky's Catapult *Streamer Spewer *Healing Hurler The Peanuts Movie *Beat Boxer (Owner: Fifi) *Wire Cutter (Owner: Fifi) *Bigger Beatnik (Owner: Fifi) Red Bricks *Pup-Fu Masters (Effect: Allows PAW Patrol pups to activate Spin-Jitsu switches) *EFFM aka Epic Free Falling Music! (Effect: Changes the freefall music to the skydive OST from the LEGO Marvel games) *H.E.A.R.T.S. Laboratory Completion Paradox Detector (Effect: Helps find all collectibles in a level) *Pirate Virus Upload (Effect: Automatically hacks tech panels) List of Quests in Hubworlds and Renovations Much like the first game, all hub quests for the first 14 dimensions stay the same, but there are new hubworlds for the 14 new dimensions Adventure Time Archer Quests: 6 Quests Break-room Break-in (Quest Giver: Malory Archer) Malory Archer: "I'd care less about what happens in the break room, but apparently that blabbermouth Pam said that someone has been stealing all of the snacks from the vending machines! I have talked to Krieger about who would be responsible, but apparently whoever is stealing these snacks is as quiet as a mouse! You wouldn't mind checking out who's responsible would you?" -When starting quest Frog-Kid Fiasco (Quest Giver: Doctor Krieger) Doctor Krieger: "After that whole San Marcos incident that had Cyril become a dictator; I was inspired by my three doppelgangers to create a Frog Child! Unfortunately when I had started to feed it, he managed to escape his containment and is literally hopping mad around ISIS! Mind helping out a fellow scientist and catch him for me?" Pirate Virus Alert! (Quest Giver: Cyril Figgus) Cyril Figgus: "Oh dear... This can't be right! I remember uploading a new anti-virus software that was supposed to help defend against anymore of George Spelvin's Pirate Virus so it can't mutant into a computer worm... But I must have misplaced it! Miss Archer will have me in a sack and thrown in a river if I don't upload the anti-virus! You think you can find it and bring it back to me? I think I left it in the break room..." Tentacle Tussle (Quest Giver: Krieger's Virtual Girlfriend. Unlocked by rescuing her in ISIS Insanity) Krieger's Virtual Girlfriend: "Oh... Those stupid KGB moles appear to have put Octopus like cameras all over ISIS, and are spying on us all! As a hologram, I happen to know where the cameras are hidden, and I will need your help in disabling them all! With you protecting me from any techno invaders that is! (Giggles)" Renovations: 6 Renovations *Gustavo Calderon Memorial Zoo (Cost: 49,000 Studs) *ISIS Break Room (Cost: 1,000 Studs) *Jukebox (Cost: 25,000 Studs) *San Marcos Palace (Cost: 40,000 Studs) *Space Station Horizon (Cost: 90,000 Studs) *Tunt Manor (Cost: 5,000 Studs) Five Nights at Freddy's Gravity Falls Legend of Zelda Marvel Comics Masters of the Multiverse Mixels PAW Patrol Quests: 12 Quests Renovations: 10 Renovations *City Hall (Cost: 7,000 Studs) *Farmer Yumi's Farm (Cost: 9,000 Studs) *Jake's Snowboarding Resort (Cost: 36,000 Studs) *Jukebox (Cost: 25,000 Studs) *Katie's Pet Parlor (Cost: 10,000 Studs) *Porter's Cafe (Cost: 40,000 Studs) *Temple of the Monkey Queen (Cost: 120,000 Studs) *The Beach (Cost: 6,000 Studs) *The Lookout (Cost: 100,000 Studs) *The Pup Park (Cost: 3,000 Studs) Robot Chicken Sonic the Hedgehog Steven Universe Team Fortress 2 The Peanuts Movie Nin-Trophies *100% Dent Free!- Collect all other trophies in the game! *It's Dangerous To Go Alone- Complete Hyrule Hi-Jinxes *You're too slow!- Complete Gotta Go Fast! *Already found a way!- Complete Beach Blanket Biplanes *Boltless Nuts- Complete Rise of the Robokins *Was it me?- Complete Five Nights, Five Fiends *Ending in Disagreement- Complete Helicarrier Havoc! *You're not my supervisor!!- Complete ISIS Insanity *No Frowny Faces on X-Mas Eve!- Complete When Dreams become Nightmares! *Bane of the Beast- Complete Eclipse of Happiness *Expired Cyborg- Complete All for Intelligence *I Laugh Because I care...- Complete Mixel Mashup *Meaning has no Meaning- Complete Gravity has Fallen! *Six Problems, but you're not One!- Complete The Deadly Zetis of OOO *Keystone Kalamity!- Complete Attack on Vorton *Cyclone Kit-tastrophe!- Complete Twisted Brick Road *Snow More Mr. Nice Guy!- Complete Shifting Springfield *Colors without Wisps...- Complete Painting the Town in Twilight *Monsters big and small- Complete Ghosts of your Past *Here Snakey Snakey...- Complete Locating the Great Devourer *Keystone Komeback!- Reclaim the keystones of the past gateway. *A Change in Foundation- Complete A Dented Prime Foundation *Tri Bye- Complete Tri Hard 2: The Trekoning *Bumped out of Dents!- Complete the Dented Dimensions *Home is where the drone is- Visit a hub world *Dimensional Dropoff- Visit the hub-worlds of Ryder, Deadpool and Suzan *No Upgrade's too Big, no Brick is too small!- Upgrade Ryder's ATV to it's rebuilt form: The Wave Ryder! *Ready for Upgrades, Ryder sir!- Upgrade Ryder's ATV to it's Re-Rebuilt form: Iron Ryder! *It Is Good Day To Be Giant Man!- Complete Deliver the Payload *I've Yet To Me Rules That Can Outsmart Bullet- Get Rule Breaker Status on Deliver the Payload *Minikits make me strong!- Find a Minikit in Deliver the Payload *Reclaimed Royal- Complete Twilight Turmoil *The Twilight Realm is Ruleless- Get Rule Breaker Status on Twilight Turmoil *Spoils of a Princess- Find a Minikit in Twilight Turmoil *Supreme Guardian of the Scroll- Complete Scroll with It! *Rules are like boards, they are meant to be broken...- Get Rule Breaker Status on Scroll with It! *Quiet as a... Minikit?- Find a Minikit in Scroll with It! *A Well Deserved Backstory- Complete Flashback of Fifi *Forget every rule like you never learned about them- Get Rule Breaker Status on Flashback of Fifi *Dreaming big from something small.- Find a Minikit in Flashback of Fifi *Danger Zoned!- Complete ISIS' Most Wanted *So I don't Play by the Rules!- Get Rule Breaker Status on ISIS' Most Wanted *Supressing Fire, Minikits!!!- Find a Minikit in ISIS' Most Wanted *That was so cool....- Complete Nerd v.s. the Forces of Evil *Hello No Rules!!- Get Rule Breaker Status on Nerd V.S. the Forces of Evil *Whoa... A minikit!!- Find a Minkit on Nerd V.S. the Forces of Evil Trivia *This is Lord Vortech's first role as a supporting character and as a protagonist *During the post-credits scene, the shadows of 6 more Disaster Builders appear, hinting that there are 6 more games to come *Much like Legends of Chima and Ninjago, a new cast was needed to voice the characters of PAW Patrol Category:Sequels Category:The Disaster Builder Saga Category:Expansions